Caminos de la libertad
by Aletheia-Mustang
Summary: AU y Royai...Amestris está en Guerra contra Xing. Roy, Riza, Maes y aquellos cercanos al coronel han sido atrapados...quienes los atraparon? por que?..Disclaimer, que se me olvido ponerlo dentro FMA.. no me pertenece...Cap 3 up
1. La guerra, inicia de nuevo

_**01. La Guerra, **__**inicia**__** de **__**nuevo**_

Estaban los tres sentados en la habitación, débilmente iluminada. Era un cuarto de hotel, con suficiente espacio para que un viajero viva cómodamente durante unos meses, era algo así como un pequeño departamento para un soltero.

En la cama, la rubia intentaba calmarse, no tenía su pistola, por lo que se sentía algo indefensa y por ende no podría cuidar a su coronel; este se encontraba sentado encima de un pequeño escritorio, tratando de no mostrarse preocupado, pero no lo estaba por su propia seguridad, sino más bien por la vida de sus amigos y aliados. Cerca de la chimenea, el tercer miembro de los "elegantemente confinados" era el encargado de estrategias y mejor amigo del coronel, quien se debatía entre su deseo de volver con su esposa e hija y con aquella promesa tácita que había hecho consigo mismo para apoyar los planes de su amigo de convertirse en líder del país.

El tiempo, como enemigo de sus deseos de conocer sus destinos, se empeñaba en pasar lento. Llevaban alrededor de tres horas o eso era lo que creía el pelinegro de mirada altiva quería creer, pues sin ventanas que le permitieran ver el exterior era difícil conocer el correr de las horas.

Y pensar, que hace apenas dos semanas las mayores preocupaciones del coronel eran no provocar la ira de su teniente cada vez que él flojeaba en firmar unos documentos. Para otros, que él se deje mandar por un oficial inferior era falta de liderazgo, pero él no tenía inconvenientes en dejarse dominar por Riza Hawkeye, pues era la mujer que mejor le conocía y que, aún así, estaba dispuesta a protegerle, como lo había demostrado en muchas ocasiones, como lo demostraba ahora al permanecer a su lado aún a costa de su propia seguridad.

Se llevó la mano derecha a sus sienes, como prueba de lo tenso que lo tenía la situación, no por el hecho de ser prisionero de guerra, sino por la estupidez de verse en esta posición por otra lucha sin sentido, en la que el Fuhrer quería mostrar su poderío y a lo cual el dijo que se opondría desde lo de Ishbal.

_**Flashback**_

Hace dos semanas, como cada mañana, las oficinas de Central bullían con los pasos acelerados de personas que iban bastante ocupadas. En casi todas las oficinas se podía sentir el estrés, firmas de documentos y llamadas importantes se hacían para velar por el bienestar de la nación, en casi todas, excepto en la oficina del Coronel Roy Mustang, alquimista de la llama, en donde podemos ver a un grupo de hombres bastante relajados, mientras una montaña de fólder se acumulaba en el escritorio principal, donde un hombre de cabellera negra, incómodamente sentado echaba una siesta apoyado en el espaldar de la silla.

Ninguno de los otros se atrevía a decirle algo, so pena de que sus vidas estuvieran en riesgo. Sólo una persona era capaz de remediar esa situación y por extraño que parezca no había dado muestras de su presencia en el día de hoy, por lo que debían suponer que aquello que afectara a la chica debería de ser delicado para provocar su ausencia.

Alrededor de las diez de la mañana se abren las puertas de la oficina, dejando ver a la rubia encolerizada, bueno, no tan enojada, pero con una mirada de furia, que todos los que la conocían podían determinar el grado de su enojo, por lo que todos buscaron algo que hacer para no ser victimas de su ira, todos, menos el Coronel que aún dormía en su silla.

Los demás, al ver como un ligero color rojo se arremolinaba en las mejillas de la chica, decidieron por su propia seguridad, salir de la oficina, dejando al par solo y rezando por la vida de Mustang.

Una vez solos, la Riza se encaminó hacía Roy, tomando uno de las carpetas más pesadas que adornaban el escritorio y pegándosela en la cabeza al otro, provocando que inevitablemente este se despertara.

Adormilado aún, empezó a tallarse los ojos, no necesitaba estar alerta, para saber quien era la única en atreverse a molestarlo así y al ver la cantidad de expedientes por firmar él mismo palideció y trató de buscar alguna justificación, pero al ver lo avanzada de la mañana supo cual era la verdadera razón de su enojo.

Dejando la carpeta en el escritorio y acercó su rostro al del coronel, para que solo este pudiera escucharla _– Se puede saber ¿Por qué no me despertaste esta mañana?_

Posando sus manos en la mejilla de la chica y agradeciendo que los demás no estuvieran ahí, salvó las distancias entre ambos para besarla y luego decirle _– Te veías tan hermosa durmiendo que no me atreví a despertarte, pero yo tenía que venir para no levantar sospechas… créeme, de no ser así yo mismo me hubiese quedado la mañana entera contigo, haciéndote el amor igual que anoche._

Riza giró el rostro, aún no se acostumbraba a la ligereza de Roy a hablar esos temas y él tenía razón, en el cuartel no podían enterarse de sus relaciones extraoficiales. Luego de ver todo el trabajo, volvió a mirar a los ojos al otro –_ Entonces si llegaste temprano, ¿Por qué no adelantaste tu trabajo?_

Como si fuera lo más natural del mundo, él volvió a besarla, esta vez con más pasión _– Me quedé dormido y tu rostro y cuerpo asaltaron mis sueños, así que no quise despertar, pero ahora que estas aquí no necesito cerrar mis ojos._

Muy a su pesar ella se rió, dando por terminada la disputa y poniéndole las pilas al Coronel para que firmara los documentos, cuando los chicos creyeron que era seguro regresar, vieron como más de la mitad de las cosas estaban firmadas. En definitiva solo hace falta que este Riza Hawkeye ahí para que todo esté en orden.

El día transcurrió en su ritmo habitual, hasta que en horas de la tarde, justo antes que todos dieran por terminada la jornada, el Fuhrer mandó a una reunión con todos los generales y coroneles importantes.

Una vez todos reunidos, aclaró su garganta para, con voz grave decir _– Ha llegado a nuestras fuentes las informaciones de que Xing, está trabajando en la perfección de su alquimia para la creación de una piedra filosofal de proporciones extraordinarias. Por lo que es nuestro deber, como nación velar por el bien de la humanidad, es por lo que mañana, ustedes caballeros prepararan un ejército de dos mil soldados, incluidos los mejores alquimistas, es decir el Coronel Roy Mustang, Alquimista de la Llama; Tim Marcoh, Alquimista de Cristal; Zolf Kimbley, Alquimista Carmesí; Joliot Comanche, Alquimista de Plata; y Alex Louis Armstrong, Alquimista del Brazo Fuerte._

_El objetivo de este movimiento, es restringir estas actividades, para esto no dudaremos en usar la fuerza. Caballeros, eso es todo._


	2. Trabajo conjunto MustangScar

**2. Trabajo conjunto. Mustang-Scar**

_Cont. Flash- back_

Luego de la reunión Mustang volvió a su oficina, sabia que Riza le estaba esperando, siempre lo hacía. Cuando entró la notó sentada en su escritorio, quería saber lo que había ocurrido, pero el también sabia, que ella no se atrevía a preguntarle.

Él, se acercó directamente a la mesa donde guardaba una botella de whisky y se sentó en la silla de su escritorio y fue ahí cuando Riza supo que no vendrían días buenos, pues la última vez que le vio tomar así, cabizbajo y taciturno, era cuando recordaba Ishbal.

De aquel lugar de sangre y muerte, ambos arrastraban fantasmas que no quisieran volver a revivir y fue ahí cuando todo tuvo sentido. Fue cuando entendió los silencios de él luego de la reunión; había otra guerra, pero….._- ¿Para dónde?-_ dijo ella, como si él estuviera leyendo la cadena de ideas que pululaban por su mente.

_Xing, partimos mañana-_ Contestó mientras daba otro sorbo a su bebida.

Ella se acercó a él y se sentó a horcadas en sus piernas, tomando su rostro en sus manos y mirándole a los ojos, no tenia que hablarle, Roy comprendió lo que Riza quería decirle. Ese "estaré a tu lado", siempre tácito entre los dos.

Se marcharon a casa, no porque estuvieran seguros de poder dormir, sino que necesitaban un lugar donde ser ellos y por un momento, no perros de los militares.

Al día siguiente, llegaron a la oficina, tenían que decirles a los otros. Para cuando abrieron las puertas ya Maes estaba ahí, como siempre ya sabía lo que ocurría y pidió sitio en el regimiento de Roy, esto provocó que los demás se enteraran generando una serie de reacciones.

Tanto Farman, Havoc, Brady y Armstrong sentía como sus miedos ocultos volvían en forma de avalancha, aun cuando sus rostros no decían nada. En cuanto a los más jóvenes, como Fuery y Edward, sólo pensaban si saldrían airosos de esta, en ellos si se podía ver el terror en sus caras, hasta que Havoc les palmeó la espalda asegurándoles que todo estaría bien, siempre y cuando tuvieran al alquimista de la llama de su lado.

La salida de los regimientos fue a las diez de la mañana. Mientras Roy se montaba en el camión que lo llevaría, sólo escuchó como Kimbley y Archer encontraban todo esto divertido y excitante, a él no le pareció tanto.

Durante el camino, a diferencia de otros que intentaban conocerse, Mustang estuvo pensativo, cada vez que alguien daba su nombre a otro su mente solo gritaba _- ¿Por qué el esfuerzo? Es probable que muchos de ustedes no sean más que números rojos._

Se debatía internamente y agradecía que nadie se atreviera a hablarle, aunque fuera mas por respeto que otra cosa. Todos lo conocían como el héroe de Ishbal, pero ahora _– Debo hacer algo para detener esto… ¡Rayos, de esta forma no era como tenía planeado rebelarme, pero no puedo dejar que esto se repita!-_ Estos, eran los pensamientos del héroe, el alquimista de la llama y justo al momento en que se planteó su problema ideo un plan.

Llegaron a la ciudad minera que hacía frontera con Xing y prepararon los campamentos, mientras cada regimiento buscaba como atacar. En la campaña del coronel estaban sus más allegados, esperando alguna orden, mientras este veía un mapa.

_Amigo, dime que te mantenía tan pensativo en el camino-_ soltó Maes de pronto, había olvidado lo bien que le conocía.

_Es mejor que no lo sepas-_ no quería que ellos se enteraran, en caso de que algo saliera mal.

_Señor con su respeto, confiamos en usted así que si no quiere que le golpeemos, y creo que hablo por todos, mejor díganos y así ayudamos –_tras lo que dijo Farman, seis cabezas asintieron.

_Que decir si me gusta ver las chicas de cerca e involucrarme con ellas, quien quita y podamos hacer cosas buenas juntos-_ Dijo en tono bohemio pero todos entendieron lo que el quería decir así que no interrogaron mas.

Lo que quedaba de tarde Mustang trató de retrasar su entrada a la contienda, pero podía escuchar los ataques de Kimbley y Archer. Al llegar la noche, vistiendo una capa se traslado a territorio enemigo usando las alcantarillas y pasadizos secretos que caracterizaban esa nación. Mientras avanzaba a tientas una voz le detuvo e hizo que se volteara para ver a aquel de ojos rojos y piel mestiza, un ishbalita, pero no cualquiera, sino aquel que había jurado vengarse de los militares.

_Pero que bueno es ser agradecido con su creador, me ha mandado a un alquimista estatal y que otro sino el alquimista de la llama._

_Scar, se que no me lo crea, pero le tengo una propuesta._

Y por extraño que parezca, estas fueron las palabras que iniciaron sus trabajos conjuntos para detener la guerra.


	3. Arresto a los hombres de Mustang

_**3. Arresto a los hombres de Mustang**_

_**Cont. Flash back**_

Ha pasado dos semanas desde el inicio de la guerra contra Xing, una guerra sin sentido, que el mismo pueblo esta empezando a hablar de la estupidez de ir a luchar contra un pueblo que no habia dado muestras de hacer nada en contra de nadie, pero al menos debian agradecer que no habian tantos muertos como en la guerra contra Ishbal,pero todo esto era gracias a Mustang y sus hombres que le daban a Scar algunas pistas de inteligencia interna, asi que el podia evitar los grandes regimientos, pero aun asi habian bajas, pues la sed de sangre de Kimbley y Archer era demasiado grande.

Como todos los dias en la mañana el Coronel se reunia con esos dos quienes eran jefes de regimientos para poner en orden las tacticas del dia, pero esta mañana fue un poco diferente de las demas, ellos se estaban cansando de ¨tanta inac tividad¨, como les decian ellos.

_Alguien me puede decir que es lo que esta pasando, parece como si estuvieramos siendo entregados al bando enemigo_ – Comentò Archer mientras se tomaba una taza de café.

_Tienes toda la razon Archer, no se cuanto tiempo aguante esto, necesito explotar algo y hasta ahora han sido pocas las veces que he podido ver como carne humana arde bajo mi alquimia. ¿Y usted coronel qué opina?_

_Honestamente creo que esta es una guerra sin sentido, pero son órdenes y debemos obedecerlas, ademas como ha dicho Archer hay poca actividad, y no creo que sea porque nos esten vendiendo, sino porque por primera vez nuestra inteligencia este equivocada._

_¿De qué hablas Mustang?_

_Que no te lo has pensado Archer, si en dos semanas que tenemos aquí no hemos encontrado prueba de la creacion de ninguna piedra filosofal, como decia inteligencia que aquí se estaba creando o planeando crear, puede ser por que en verdad no planeaban hacer nada de eso._

_Puede que tenga razon Coronel, pero esas no fueron mis órdenes, así que aún yo puedo seguir jugando como me plazca._

_Kimbley puede que en verdad te estes divirtiendo pero yo tengo mas cosas que hacer en Central que aquí, donde ya he comprobado que no hay amenaza._

Mustang se pone de pie y se marcha sin darle tiempo a ninguno de los hombres a contestar, en verdad necesita que esta guerra termine pronto, ya que los demas estan empezando a sospechar de alguna infiltracion y no le conviene que se enteren que es el que la hace, no solo por su propio bien sino por el de aquellos que le estan ayudando.

Llega a la tienda con esas cavilaciones cuando se topa con Riza, como siempre ella sabe leer sus pensamientos mejor que nadie y sabe que el esta dudando, asi que se le acerca y poniendo sus manos en el hombro derecho le dice en voz baja.

_Roy no te preocupes por nosotros, todo lo que hacemos es conscientes de las consecuencias que eso podria traer, ademas confiamos en ti.._

_Gracias por depositar tu confianza en mi, es muy importante para mí._

Entra en la tienda, dando inicio asi a otro dia de labores. A media mañana Hughes entra dandole un resumen de cómo van las cosas y trayendole las noticias de la ciudad, donde lees que los periodicos se cuestionan la decision de esa guerra. Cuando cae la noche, que ya es bastante oscuro Roy, como en noches pasada se escabulle de la tienda para renirse con Scar y decirle como van las cosas de su lado y planear lo que haran al otro dìa.

Cuando amanece Mustang esta reunido con sus hombres de confianza tomando el desayuno cuando unas sombras se notan alrededor de la tienda.

_Algo pasará ahora, asi que salgan de aquí ante que les inculpen de algo- _Dijo Roy con los ojos cerrados, dejando lentamente su taza de café, para ponerse sus guantes de ignicion.

_Señor, ya se lo dije antes, estaremos a su lado, asi que aquí nos quedaremos – _replicó Riza cargando lentamente su pistola.

En los siguientes minutos todos los hechos se desencadenaron tan rapido que casi ni los vio venir, alrededor de seis hombres encapuchados entraron a la tienda, uno parecia liderarlos, los otros simplemente se movian cuando este decia algo y sin importar que el alquimista de la llama estuviera de su lado no pudieron atacarles, era como si este que les mandar a supiera de antemano lo que iba a pasar, hasta que sintio como le adormecian.

_**Fin del flashback**_

De esos acontecimientos han pasado horas o serán días, como pensó miles de veces en todo el tiempo que lleva ahí sin una ventana al cielo le era imposible saber cuanto habia transcurrido, pero sabe que es mucho, sin saber quiénes son que los han atrapado y sin conocer que ha sido del futuro de los demas, porque si en ese momento estaban alrededor de él cinco personas, porque solo a ellos tres es que los tiene confinados de esta manera, o será que los otros estan en habitaciones igual que ellos, por una parte espera que sea asi, por que indicaria al menos que estan siendo tratados de forma humanitaria.

De repente siente como la unica puerta existente se abre, dejando entrar a tres hombres, desde donde esta solo puede ver a dos y se sorprende al ver que son Kimbley y Archer.

_Me sorprende que al héroe de la guerra de Ishbal haga planes contra su propia nación._

_Archer, no se de que me estas hablando. ¿Alguien me puede explicar algo? _

_Mejor le explico yo, usted y sus hombres han sido acusados de crimen contra la nación, por lo que se le celebrará una corte marcial-_ Mustang escuchó la voz grave que decía esas palabras, pero que aún permanecia en las sombras, cuando la persona se movió pudo comprobar que era el Fuhrer en persona.


End file.
